A Rose of Time
by autumnstars
Summary: An alternate ending to Journey's End. What if Rose got trapped in the tardis and not Donna? Will she forget? Or is an ancient force coming to save her? What about the clone? Will Donna stay, or will something worse then forgetting happen to her? Find out in this story. Allons-y! Rose/10- Badwolf- Timelady
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic! Hope you guys like it! Please review.**

Initiate _temporal prison!_

_Temporal prison initiated!_

Suddenly the lights went out in the tardis and everyone looked up.

"They've got us. Power's gone." The Doctor said. "Some kind of chronon loop!" At that the tardis began to shake.

"_Transferring tardis to the Crucible!"_exclaimed one of the four daleks from outside.

The tardis heaved off the ground and began being pulled skyward with the Doctor, Rose, Jack, and Donna inside it.

"The dalek Crucible." the Doctor said gravely. "All aboard."

The tardis landed with a thud. "_The tardis is secured!" screeched a dalek. "DOCTOR, YOU WILL STEP FORTH OR DIE!"_

"We'll have to go out. Cause if we don't they'll get in." the Doctor said not looking at the others.

"You told me nothing could get through those doors." Rose said thinking back to satellite 5.

"You've got extrapolator shielding" Jack said confused.

The Doctor finally turned to face them. "The last time we fought the daleks, they were scavengers, and hybrids and mad. But this is a fully fledged dalek empire. At the height of its power, experts at fighting tardises. They can do anything. Right now that wooden door… is just wood."

Suddenly Rose found it hard to breathe and all she could hear was a heartbeat. She could make out muffled voices. "What about you're teleport?"**_THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP_** "Went down with the power loss" **_THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP. _**Now the beating was so loud she couldn't hear anything. **_THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP._**

Finally the Doctor looked over "Rose?" **_THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP. _**The doctor ran over to her. "ROSE?" he whispered intensely.

The Doctor's voice snapped Rose out of her trance. She gasped finally able to breathe. "Yeah?" she said. _What the heck just happened_? she thought to herself. "I'm sorry." He says. "There's nothing else we can do." "Yeah." she replies. "Yeah I know." He looked down at her sadly. After all the pain these stupid things have caused his Rose to have, why must they always come back to split them up. He pulls her into a quick hug. _I should tell him what just happened to me, but it would only distract him_Rose thought.

_SURRENDER, DOCTOR, AND FACE YOUR DALEK MASTERS!_

"Daleks, Ha!" Donna exclaimed.

"Oh no." Jack taunted.

"It's been good though hasn't it? All of us, all of it everything we did…" Rose let out a small smile at the Doctor"s wordS despite the fact that her head was still screaming. " You were brilliant" he says to a smiling Donna. "And you were brilliant." He say to Jack, who gives him a wide grin. "And you were brilliant." He says to her while pulling her into a hug. He finally lets go."Blimey." he mutters walking to the door.

One by one they all walk out of the tardis with Rose standing in the very back. _DALEKS REIGHN SUPREME! ALL HAIL THE DALEKS!_The thumping starts again, she can't walk. The heartbeat intensifies pounding faster. She hears the Doctor's voice calling "Rose! You're no safer in there." The tardis door slammed shut. That snapped her out of it. "Doctor! Help me!" "No, no, no, no, no, no!" he screamed."WHAT DID YOU DO?!" he yells to what appears to be to command dalek. The both of them are pounding on the door, trying to reach each other.

_"This is not of dalek origin."_

"Stop it! She's my friend. I need her back! Open the door and let her out!" he cried desperately. He meant it when he said he needed her. Her loved her.

"_This is of time lord treachery."_

"Please, the door just shut on its own!" he cried. He was starting to panic.

"_Nevertheless, the tardis is a weapon, and it will be destroyed!" _

The Tardis fell through a trap door. "NO! PLEASE NO!" the Doctor cried. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! BRING THEM BACK!" he started breaking inside. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? WHERE'S IT GOING?"

"_The Crucible has a heart of Z-Nuetrino energy. The tardis will be deposited to the core!"_

"But you can't you've taken the defenses down! IT'LL BE TORN APART!"

The tardis suddenly fell through the floor knocking Rose off her feet. "DOCTOR!" The sensation of falling seemed to go on forever. _CRASH!_ The console started burn with searing heat. The windows exploded spitting debris and fire all around her. She tried to regain her balance but only fell again and had the breath knocked out of her. She sat on the ground gasping. She got up and darted across the room away from the doors. Fire shot up everywhere. Rose sat still calling for the Doctor even though she knew he was out of reach. The smoke now filled her lungs and the only thing she could do now was gasp for air.

Then she heard it, the heartbeats again. Rose turned her head to see the Doctor's hand bubbling and glowing with golden energy. She heard a voice that wasn't hers whisper in her head. "Don't worry, you'll be part of the wolf soon."

**So I know this first chapter isn't much, but it'll get to be exciting in the next part I promise so please stick with me! I can update daily, but I want to see some reviews first! I may add more to make this chapter better, but I really wanted to get this started! This is going to be very Rose/ 10 so if you don't ship it... YOU'RE WRONG! jk... sort of. But really they're my OTP man. What do you guys think about superwholock? I'll write one if you want me to. Nerdfighter out! ;p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so hope you liked the first part alright. Tell me what you do and don't like so far! I'm having a lot of fun with this and I already have later in the story planned out. 9,10, and 11 will meet up at some point so if you wish to read you better stay with me! ****Allons****-y! **

"_Nevertheless, the tardis is a weapon, and it will be destroyed!"_

The Tardis fell through a trap door. "NO! PLEASE NO!" the Doctor cried. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! BRING THEM BACK!" he started breaking inside. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? WHERE'S IT GOING?"

"_The Crucible has a heart of Z-Nuetrino energy. The tardis will be deposited to the core!"_

"But you can't you've taken the defenses down! IT'LL BE TORN APART!"

"But Rose is still in there!" Donna protested.

"Let her go!" Jack cried. The two ran up next to the Doctor.

"_The female and the tardis will parish together! Observe!"_

The Doctor ran to the screen that had appeared behind them. It projected the tardis slowly sinking into the heart of the ship. He couldn't stand it anymore.

"_THE LAST CHILD OF GALLIFREY IS POWERLESS!" _

"Please! I'm begging you! I'll do anything to save her!" he paused to turn to the screen to sea the love of his life trapped in the sea of flame. "Put me in her place! You can do anything to me! I don't care; just get her out of there!"

"_You are connected to the tardis. Now feel it die!" _

The Doctor had never felt this angered and heartbroken at the same time. She had to be fine, she was always okay.

_Then she heard it, those heartbeats again. Rose turned her head to see the Doctor's hand bubbling and glowing with golden energy. She heard a voice that wasn't hers whisper in her head. "Don't worry; you'll be part of the wolf soon."_

The whispers got louder prompting Rose to touch the hand. Entranced, she reached out for it. A golden glow radiated around it extending its energy around her. Rose's whole body began to burn. She felt every cell being torn apart and changing into something new. The agony was unbearable. All she could do was let out a scream. The jar containing the hand shattered and sent Rose backwards. She sat up to see the hand illuminated with regeneration energy. It kept growing to form a body. Now that's a bit odd, even from my standards she thought. Suddenly the energy disappeared, leaving her looking into the eyes of her Doctor.

"Doctor?" it just got weirder.

"Oh yes." He said.

"You're naked!" Rose said looking away from him.

"Why yes I am Rose Tyler!" he exclaimed.

"Tardis. Crashing!"

"Right sorry." He mumbled as he ran to the control. With a few pushed buttons they got to safety. "Now go put your clothes on!" she said hiding her face in her hands. He ran back in a few minutes later wearing blue pinstriped suit with a maroon v-neck t-shirt.

"Full repair, lovely!" he said buttoning up his jacket."SHHHHHH! No one knows we're here. Gotta keep quiet. Silent running, like running on submarines, when they can't even drop a spanner. Don't drop a spanner. I like blue what do you think?" he babbled.

"It's nice. I like it." she said. "But, uh is that a time lord thing you can grow out of a severed hand?" she joked.

"Oh no, I'm unique. Never been another like me."

"You got that right." She teased while poking him.

"Anyway, all that regeneration energy went into the hand. Look at my hand. I love the hand." He said wiggling his fingers then tickling her. Rose giggled. "But then you touched it. WHAM!" he yelled making Rose jump. "Shhhhhh. Instantaneous biological meta crisis. I grew out of you."

"Wait so does anything happen to me?" she asked.

"Nah. You'll be fine!"

"I kept hearing that noise. Those heart beats." She said.

"Oh that was me, my double hearts. Cause I'm a complicated event in time and space. Must have rippled back, converging on you."

"But why me?" she wondered.

"Cause you're brilliant, fantastic Rose Tyler!" he winked at her causing him to be rewarded with her tongue and teeth grin.

"No, but its more than that. It's like; we were always heading for this. You just happened to be the one to stay late and go into the basement of that shop, I came back and asked you to come with me twice, I sent you home from satellite 5 and you look into the heart of the tardis to save me, then we got separated and I thought it was impossible to get you back yet here you are. That's not coincidence at all! We've been blind! Something's been drawing us together for such a long time. It's still not finished it's like the patterns aren't complete. The strands are still drawing together. But heading for what? No, it couldn't be. " Images of the words bad wolf flashed through his head.

"What couldn't it be, Doctor?" he wasn't looking at her.

"Just forget what I just said, okay? It doesn't matter. Do you understand?"

"Why what's wrong?"

"Just forget it okay?" he sounded panicked, that was never a good sign. She would get to the bottom of it later. She nodded anyway. But what could worry him like this?

**BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Suspense! Is bad wolf back? You'll just have to wait till tomorrow. Why isn't the meta crisis part human? I'm not gonna tell you… SPOILERS! Please leave reviews and stick with me! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys hope you like it so far. Who wants and Asgard chapter with Loki in it? River did mention a picnic on Asgard. I'm lazy so when you see a font like this (**_**I am a dalek!) it will probably be a dalek talking. **_**And just for this story Davros will be bold like this (Davros). But if you see it like this:**_** (**__Rose thought__) _**it will be either the Doctor's or Rose's thoughts. (You should be able to tell the difference) Allons-y!**

**.**

**.**

(Meanwhile on the Crucible)

_**Total Tardis destruction in 10 rells! 10, 9, 8, 7, 6…**_

Donna walked up next to the doctor and held his hand. _This is just another nightmare. I'll wake up and everything will be fine! If only! _

_**5, 4, 3, 2, 1! The Tardis has been destroyed. Now tell me Doctor, what do you feel? Anger? Sorrow? Despair?**_

"Yeah." It's the only thing he can manage to say.

_**Then, if emotions are so important, surely we have enhanced you.**_

That's all he can take. He feels himself shutting down. Every bit of sanity that remained since Rose got trapped in the parallel world shattered. He is only briefly aware of his surroundings.

"Yeah?" Jack shouts. "Feel this." He pulls his gun from its holster a shot at the dalek six times before it screeches in it robotic voice _**EXTERMINATE!**_. A laser shot hits Jack right in the chest causing his skeleton to be shown as if looking at an x-ray. Donna ran to his side, while the Doctor stood there to dead inside to move. "Oh no." whispered Donna. "They killed him!" Donna looked back to see the Doctor unmoving with pain in his eyes.

_**Escort them to the vault! They are the playthings of Davros now.**_

The Doctor looked back at Jack, to see him wink to let him know he had a plan. They were led down several dark, cold hallways before reaching their apparent destination.

.

.

"**Activate the holing cells**." A familiar voice says from the shadows.

A beam of light shot down from the ceiling to with hold the Doctor and Donna.

"**Excellent." **A man who looked like a skeleton with skin pulled over him with a blue light in the center of his forehead rolled out into the light. He was riding in what looked like the bottom half of a dalek. To Donna he was a stranger, but the Doctor knew him instantly: Davros. "**Even when powerless a time lord is best contained."**

"Still scared of him then?" Donna mocked.

"**It is time we talked, Doctor, after so very long."**

The Doctor said nothing.

"**You are mine to do as I please, and you will answer me."**

"Hold on. The leader dalek thing said vault, yeah? As in dungeon, cellar, prison. You're not in charge here. They've got you locked up here in the basement! Like what, a servant? Slave? Court jester?!" Donna snapped in her usual sassy tone. He rolled over in front of her holding cell.

"**We have… an arrangement."**

"You wanna know what I think? I think you're the dalek's pet! HA!"

"**So very full of fire is she not? **He says while gliding backin front of the Doctor. "**And yet here you are the great Doctor, broken hearted by the hands of my creations!"**

"OI! LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU WORTHLESS…"

"**He is mine, to do as I please." **Donna opened her mouth to reply, but the Doctor didn't want to make things worse for anyone else.

"Donna." He finally muttered quietly. "It's okay. But why am I still alive if you can do whatever you want with me?"

"**You must be here. It was foretold. Even the Supreme Dalek would not dare to contradict the prophecies of dalek Caan."** A beam of light came on to reveal a dalek half way out of its shell.

"_**So cold and dark." Caan said. "Fire is coming. The endless flames."**_

"What is that thing?" Donna questioned.__

"That is what a dalek is inside of its shell. This one was part of the Last of the Cult of Skaro. A new kind of dalek. They were design to think, all to find new ways of killing." The Doctor explained.

"What's wrong with it then?"

"It flew into the time war unprotected."

"**Caan did more than that. He saw time; It's infinite complexity and majesty, raging throght his mind. And he saw you, both of you."**

"_**This I have foreseen in the wild and the wind. The Doctor will be here as witness, at the end of everything. The Doctor and his precious children of time." **_Cann began to laugh manically. "_**And one of them will die."**_

"Was it you Caan?" he yelled in anger. "Did you lock Rose in the Tardis?" He couldn't bring himself to ask if Caan had killed her. There was still a part of him that believed she was still alive. "Why did the Tardis door close? TELL ME!"

"**Oh that's it. The anger, the fire, the rage of a time lord who butchered millions! There he is." **

The Doctor looked down and said nothing

"**Why so shy? Show your companion. Show her your true self. Dalek Caan has promised me that too."**

"_**I have seen, at the time of ending, the Doctor's soul will be revealed."**_

"What does that mean?" The Doctor muttered.

"**We will discover it together, our final journey. Because the ending approaches, the testing begins." **Davros started to turn away.

"Testing of what?" Davros turned to face the Doctor again.

"**The reality bomb." **A screen lowered from the ceiling to reveal a crowd of people clustered together with their arms above their hands."**Behold the apotheosis of my genius." **

"But that's z-neutrino energy, flattened by the alignment of the planets into a single string!" He turned his head to look at Davros. "No, Davros, DAVROS YOU CAN'T!"

.

.

**Sorry this took so long… I've been on the road. But I'll do better along the line. I'm on my spring break so this week may be spotty. I'm homeschooled so as soon as I get home it'll be better. I have a really good idea for the end of this episode so just bear with me. This chapter isn't great so I'm gonna add a lot more to it tomorrow, but I wanted to get a little bit on here.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm going to start getting a little less of the Doctor in this one and more of Rose I may end this episode today. What do you guys think of Rose, metacrisis, 11, Amy, Rory, Donna, and River traveling together? Do you all want me to do a rewrite of season 5 like that? Anyway plot twist coming up soon. I don't really feel like writing all the episodes with 10 on his own so I may just write those last two with his regeneration, but it will shatter your hearts even more than it already does. HAHAHA I'm evil.**

**.**

**.**

The Doctor's clone and Rose leaned on the quietly until they could come up with a plan. Suddenly the tardis began to violently shake. They both ran to the monitor to see what was going on. They looked at the screen to see the 27 planets moving into a line.

"It's the planets, the 27 planets." The Doctor said.

"Single-stream z-neutrinos compressed into a line." Rose said._ How do I even know that?_

"How'd you know that?"

"Doctor focus! Just think about what are the daleks going to do with a reality bomb!"

His eyes went wide. He ran to the other side of the room and flipped open a floor panel. He started to dig around._ Come on where is it? Aha! _He pulled what he was looking for out and handed a part of it to Rose.

"So what is this thing?" she asked.

"Our only hope, a z-neutrino biological inversion catalizer. Davros said he created those daleks out of himself. His genetic code runs through the entire race. I can use this to lock the Crucible's transmission onto Davros himself."

"And destroy the daleks."

"Biggest backfire in history."

He finished up the catalizer. An alarm started blaring.

"It's started! We need to stop it! Ready?" Rose nodded. He kicked a lever. "Maximum power!"

The tardis shook as it went in flight.

"Stay here." He said to her. He looked back at her a final time before slowly walking out the door. Once out the door the meta crisis looked around at all the familiar faces Donna, Jack, Sarah Jane, Mickey, Jackie, Martha, and well himself. All looked at all of them looked at him in shock.

"Brilliant," Jack said.

He ran from the tardis strait to Davros who was trying to back away from him. The real Doctor suddenly realized what he was doing. "DON'T!" he cried. Davros lifted his finger and an electric pulse was sent through his body. He flew across the room and smacked into the floor.

"**Activate the holding cell!" **Now both Doctors were trapped.

.

.

Rose saw their last hope get electrocuted from the monitor. There had to be something she could do. A familiar song began to echo through her ears. She hadn't heard that since… but it couldn't be. She looked over to the panel that she had pulled open all those years ago. It slowly opened giving off a golden light throughout the control room. She walked over to it as before and looked into the heart. She felt the time vortex in her head, but it didn't burn like last time. She now knew what had to be done.

The hope had been drained from the Doctor and his companions had lost all hope. Then both Doctors felt it, a disturbance in their heads. Something was horribly wrong. The tardis doors flew open. _No! not again! _Rose stood at the door with her eyes glowing gold with power. "NO! ROSE STOP PLEASE." THE Doctor cried.

She spoke in that echo voice. "Your plan has failed Davros and you leave me with no other option. I can see the daleks. All that you have done throughout time and space. I can see the truth about you and I decree no more!" She raised her hand and all the daleks began to glow gold.

"Rose stop this is genocide! Think about what you're doing!" The Doctor pleaded.

"**Stop this at once!" **Davros cried.

"_**One will still die." **_Dalek Caan said.

"This is a fixed point in time. You made this happen." The daleks and Davros slowly evolved into dust. Rose/Badwolf lowered her arm.

"Is anyone going to tell us what's going on?" Jackie shouted.

"Rose looked into the heart of the tardis again. She has all the power of time and space running through her head, and that shouldn't happen to anyone.

"But Doctor I'm fine!" Rose shouted in her normal voice.

"How can you possibly be fine?!"

"It was a two way meta crisis. We both should have been part human part time lord, but Badwolf intervened making us both full time lords, and everything the doctor has in his head is in mine. The tardis bonded herself with me so I can be okay even with the time vortex in my head. It's locked away in my mind and will only be used when there is no option left."

"What about the bomb and all the planets?" Jack asked.

"The reality bomb was destroyed and the planets were sent back where they belong." Rose explained.

"And the daleks?" The meta crisis asked.

"Gone for now."

"Wait so there's three of you, three Doctors?" Donna asked.

" I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now." Jack said.

"So it was you making the timelines converge on you. Badwolf was getting you to the right place at the right time. Well I guess we ought to get everyone home. Alright into the tardis everyone! Allons-y! Everyone filed in and stood around the controls.

"And… off we go!" Both Doctors exclaimed. The real Doctor flipped a control and sent the Tardis shaking into flight.

"Now then you lot. Sarah hold that down. Mickey you hold that, cause you know why this tardis is always rattling about the place-Rose press that one there- It's designed to have six pilots, and I have to do it single handed—Martha keep that level—but not anymore. Jack there you go, steady that. Now we can fly this thing… n-no, Jackie, no. No, not you. Don't touch anything just stand back" he said with a pat on the shoulder. "-Like it's meant to be flown. Right then off we go."

Rose looked up at the Doctor and smiled. The tardis was finally flown properly for the first time in years, and it'll stay like that for years. And when they landed everyone cheered and hugged glad that everything was okay. Cause even though it all seemed hopeless at the end, they still got out. _This is what happens with the Doctor I suppose even when its dark hope is still found, and that's why I love him._

_Sarah Jane was the first to leave, has a son to get back to apparently. Mickey, Jack, and Martha all left after. Mickey wouldn't go back to the parallel world, says there's nothing there for him now. Then my mum, there's no seeing her again, the walls have closed, but she has my dad, she'll be happy. So it's the Doctor, Donna, and I, off to see the universe, just as it should be._

_._

_._

_._

**Yay! Happiness… for now :) HEHEHE. Hope you like it so far! Yay! Rose and 10.5 are time lords! Donna gets to stay! Oh and River never died in the library just so ya know. Review! Tell me what you like and dislike. Update coming soon! Until next time! Allons-y! Nerdfighter out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! This is just a note saying that I will start updating again! I know it's been forever but I have valid excuses. I haven't had wifi or a computer till now. Just know that this story is not abandoned! Review or message me any ideas or criticisms you may have. I'll update in the next couple days so be aware! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! No this is not an update... sorry I know you're all going to kill me for this, but I'm no longer going to be writing this story. I'm going to start a season 3 rewrite with an awesome co-author. It's going to be called "Three Hearts" and include Rose in it. We promise to be good authors and update often, especially in the beginning. (Like two times a day often for at least two weeks) So if you have enjoyed this please go read it. We'll have it up tonight and we really hope you'll stick with us. Sorry again about stopping this one, but we will be going up to season five with this so we have much planned. (Evil laughter in the background) Right then ALLONS-Y! **


End file.
